There's no Day like a Snow Day
by LoLoLaLoco
Summary: Judai wants to go out and play in the snow. Yusei just wants to relax and has no intention of going out into the cold. Yusei isn't going to win. Starshipping AU following on from all the rest


The first snow of the year wasn't something Yusei had thought much about, snow was snow it was cold and wet and tended to impede journeys and was generally nothing to think much about.

Judai however was more than excited about the first snow of the year. It happened to fall just as Yusei had gotten his winter break and so on the first day it snowed Judai was much more than his normal exuberant self,

"Yusei!" Judai all but yelled, "It snowed!"

Yusei who had been looking forward to his first day off from school groaned and simply rolled over pretending he couldn't hear Judai talking animatedly about how amazing it would be to build snowmen and have snowball fights and make snow angels. Yusei had no intention of going outside into the cold, he had planned to spend the day watching Mythbusters and his collection of "How it's Made" documentaries since he hadn't time when he was studying for his end of term exams.

Of course he should have figured he wouldn't get to do those things. Not with Judai around, the brunette seeing that his boyfriend wasn't cooperating decided to take matters into his own hands and, grabbing Yusei by the ankle, yanked the dark haired boy out of the bed covers and all,

"Judai!" Yusei yelled as he landed on the ground or rather on Judai as the brunette hadn't thought to get out of the way when Yusei began falling,

"Compromise. We play in the snow until it gets dark then we can watch your documentaries" Judai gave Yusei his best 'pity me' face with huge eyes and an overdramatic pout that he knew pulled on Yusei's heart strings and would ensure Yusei would do whatever it was Judai wanted,

"Fine"

"Awesome! You're the best Yusei!" Judai grinned all but shoving the other boy towards the bathroom to get ready.

Yusei grumbled under his breath about how the facial expressions of another person shouldn't have the effect of making him surrender so quickly. Thankfully he had his own secret weapon to counter Judai's 'pity me' expression and it was his intelligence oddly enough, whenever he would explain something to Judai the other didn't understand about homework or anything really the brunette would become putty and the conversations if they could be called such usually ended in the pair needing to be pried apart with a crow bar. Whenever Yusei worked on the bike he'd gotten for his sixteenth birthday and Judai was around it also usually resulted in not only the pair needing to be pried apart but fogged up windows and what his parents called a 'peculiar' smell in his room.

* * *

Once he was dressed appropriately for the cold outside Yusei emerged from the bathroom to find Judai waiting on him,

"Let's go!" Judai grabbed Yusei by the hand and all but dragged the dark haired boy out of the house, "Awesome no one's touched the snow yet!"

Judai let go of Yusei's hand and immediately flopped down onto the ground back first and began moving his arms and legs in the attempt to make a snow angel,

"Judai get up from there you're going to catch cold!" Yusei scolded,

"I never get sick!" Judai laughed as he continued to make his snow angel that was probably going to look very odd with the imprint of Judai's hair atop it. When Judai was satisfied with his angel he lept up from the ground and grabbed Yusei's hand again, "Let's build a snowman!" he grinned and Yusei sighed finally admitting defeat,

"Alright" he gave Judai a smile in return and set about calculating the circumference of each sphere so the snowman would be symmetrical and so that the bottom sphere would hold the weight of the middle one and likewise that the middle sphere would hold the weight of the head.

Judai however didn't seem to worry about weight distribution and circumferences as he just began rolling a large ball of snow with a cheery smile on his face and belting Christmas songs at the top of his lungs.

* * *

The snowman was lopsided and it was making Yusei uncomfortable. It wasn't the spheres that were out of position; he had made sure of that as he rolled the balls with Judai whenever they became too large for one of them to roll by themselves, it was the pieces of coal Judai had procured for the eyes of the snowman, they weren't lined up properly and while Judai seemed to think it looked perfectly alright Yusei was fighting the urge to grab a ruler and space them out properly,

"Relax would you? It'll probably be gone by morning anyway" Judai laughed as he placed his head on Yusei's shoulder, "And it's not how it looks anyway it's the fact we built it together" Judai looked up at Yusei with sincerity and love in his eyes and Yusei was so captivated by this that he didn't notice the lump of snow Judai held in his hand that he shoved down the back of Yusei's coat and shirt,

"Cold!" was Yusei's only reaction as the frozen lump made its way along his spine and settled at the base of his back,

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!" Judai yelled as he picked up another lump of snow and hurled it at Yusei's head, missing him by inches, "Come on Yusei or don't you think you can hit me?"

Yusei glared at the smirking brunette before picking up his own lump of snow and quickly calculating an angle of trajectory as well as factoring in the wind and the force he'd need to throw at lobbed his frozen bomb at Judai hitting him square in his face,

"What was that Judai? I couldn't quite hear you through all that snow in your face" Yusei smirked in triumph,

"Oh it's on!" Judai laughed as he lobbed another snowball at Yusei but the other dodged just in time

"You'll have to do better than that Judai" Yusei laughed honestly as he picked up yet another lump of his own and with the same math behind his first attack managed this time to hit Judai in the neck making the debris fall down his coat,

"HOLY COLD!"

* * *

The snowball fight, if it could be called that when really it was only Yusei who managed any hits, lasted well into the evening. Both boys were shivering and damp when they returned to Judai's house. Yusei insisted Judai take a bath first because of the amount of snow he'd come into contact with and after a small argument that resulted in Yusei shoving Judai into the bathroom and slamming the door shut and holding the handle so the other couldn't escape Judai took a bath.

However he probably should have gone first Yusei concluded as the next day when he woke up his nose was congested and his head was throbbing, it seemed that even though he'd had minimal contact with the frozen mess outside he still managed to catch a cold. When Judai was informed of such he dropped everything he was doing and rushed to Yusei's to take care of his sickly boyfriend,

"Your immune system sucks you know that?" Judai laughed as he stirred some packet soup for Yusei, "It's because you don't eat or sleep enough when you're working and don't bother arguing since it's pretty obvious seeing as you're sick"

Yusei wanted to retort that he slept the recommended six hours when he was working and he ate three meals a day. When those meals where however was up for interpretation but there were definitely three.

No matter Yusei thought, even if he slept fourteen hours a day and ate six meals Judai would still find something to fret over and if that meant that he cared enough for Yusei's wellbeing to fret then Yusei didn't mind so much.

Of course when the pair kept passing the cold between them for weeks it finally got to the point where Yusei insisted Judai fret about himself and that they should both get over the cold before they engage in any more physical displays of love. It worked for a while but not long enough apparently, it eventually got to the point where both Yusei and Juda's parents forbade them from leaving the house until they both recovered.

It was the longest week of Yusei's life and he wasn't ashamed to admit it.

* * *

**Sort of an amalgamation of two prompts from Riri those two being 'playing in the snow' and 'Yusei catches a cold'.**

**And yes Yusei is a big nerd for wanting to stay inside all winter break and watch documentaries but he's an adorable nerd and we love him.**

**You know I've never actually watched 5Ds? For real it never aired where I live so I never got watching it and then a friend who had seen season one said it wasn't very good so she advised me not to watch it so I took her word for it not thinking that perhaps she just didn't enjoy it because she didn't particularly like GX either.**

**I do however plan to Marathon all the episodes over Christmas Break which is in two days time from my writing this ((holla!)) so I hope to get a bit more characterisation of Yusei so my Starshipping stuff can be top notch.**

**As always like and favourite if you enjoy, leave a review in the bigger on the inside blue box and subscribe to see more Starships or whatever it is you're here for. And while you're waiting on another Starshipping story (believe me I have quite a few I want to write) why not check out my other works and maybe something will catch your eye.**

**Till next time folks.**

**((waves))**


End file.
